1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and, in particular, to an image pickup apparatus capable of setting a variety of functions relating to image capturing and playback display, a method for controlling display of setting, and a program for causing a computer to execute processes according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of functions of digital still cameras and digital video cameras have been developed in order to provide high-quality and excellent images to users. When the users use a desired function, such image pickup apparatuses having a variety of functions require setting of the desired function.
For example, in order for the users to perform setting of a desired function, some image pickup apparatuses provide the users with a touch panel including a plurality of operation buttons displayed thereon.
To help the users find a desired function, each of the plurality of operation buttons displayed on the touch panel of the image pickup apparatuses has a name displayed thereon. However, the length of the name is limited to a predetermined value in order to display a large number of buttons on the touch panel. Such a display method is relatively suitable for users who are accustomed to the name of the buttons after carefully reading the manual and are familiar with the operation of the image pickup apparatus. However, for users who are unfamiliar with the operation of the image pickup apparatus or novice users, it is difficult to understand which operations the names of the buttons correspond to. Thus, setting of each of the functions is difficult for the users.
To enable easy setting of the functions even for novice users, a display control unit has been developed that acquires user identification information indicating whether the user is a novice user or an experienced user through an operation of a user mode switch and changes the number of operation buttons displayed on a display unit thereof (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-186589 and, in particular, FIG. 9). That is, only operation buttons regarding basic functions can be displayed for novice users.